Crumbles to the Ground
by Conspicuous Rapture
Summary: The rules: 50 prompt words, one to be used per sentence. I accept with my own little condition: it must loosely flow like a story. You become the judge, how did I do?
1. GaaraNaruto

Crumbles to the Ground

Summary: The rules: 50 prompt words, one to be used per sentence. I accept with my own little condition: it must loosely flow like a story. You become the judge, how did I do?

Disclaimer: I'm not Kishimoto Masashi impersonating a fan-girl so he can write his own gay-fluff. If it worked that way…

01 Ring

Gaara looked at his promise ring which was useless but he found to be so precious.

02 Hero

Worshiping a man as God made little sense to one who was a hated monster amongst his peers.

03 Memory

Naruto promised to give Gaara more pleasant memories to soothe him when the bad were all the red-head had left.

04 Box

Naruto returned to Gaara in a ratty old pine-box, because quote 'jinchuriki deserve no better resting place in this world.'

05 Run

The Godaime kazekage sat through the achingly slow council meeting, a place from which he only wanted to flee from in a furious sprint.

06 Hurricane

Working with the Daimyo of Wind a hurricane sprang forth destructively, much like the late Naruto's rasengan.

07 Wings

"Kankuro, if Naruto has become an angel; would they trust him to have wings?"

08 Cold

Gaara was not cold and he did not mourn the pass of his lover because he too died; well again and more permanently inside.

09 Red

"Temari…I hate red, my hair, the blood…and it used to be all I could see…"

10 Drink

Alcohol had topped his list of hated beverages, because Naruto said it more often than not brought the demons out in a person.

11 Midnight

Contrary to clichéd beliefs, Gaara knew Midnight was the world's hour of vigilance not sleep.

12 Temptation

The slight figure was tempting and beautiful with her blond ponytails and green eyes to all; but Gaara thought of another more tempting blond long since dead.

13 View

No matter how the limber girl moved and danced Gaara was never rapt as when Naruto tripped over his own feet; especially if his ass came into view.

14 Music

The samisen, biwa, and kokyu were distracting noise designed to disarm shinobi, yet Naruto was fond of them and so Gaara respectably listened.

15 Silk

Naruto was cremated in his chunin garb, which was unfair and cruel for an ANBU who should have been swathed in silk with the infamous porcelain mask.

16 Cover

Gaara stared pensively at the soft bedding; but the memories were too sad to touch the beloved covers.

17 Promise

Gaara could recite every promise Naruto ever made to anyone and proudly knew each was kept all but the one made to himself.

18 Dream

It was such a waste for a dream to die before its fruition, but Gaara gave it a few last breaths by allowing Naruto to be Hokage if only in a slumber-induced wish.

19 Candle

"Naruto…was the tiny flame in an oppressive void, who wouldn't follow such a candle?"

20 Talent

Gaara had much talent with his sand, but it didn't save him from his first death and couldn't induce his next.

21 Silence

There was so much silence in the psychiatric ward and Gaara listened vainly for his lover's cracked voice.

22 Journey

So many dictated Gaara's life, and now this 'therapist' rattled on about some 'journey to reclaim happiness' and got pissy when the kazekage asked why he prevented it.

23 Fire

After conceding defeat over the 'journey debate' it was decided that perhaps Konoha could 'salvage the pieces' as though sand and fire ever mixed.

24 Strength

It was a wonder, Gaara thought, how the sand-glass required great strength to make, yet so little to destroy it.

25 Mask

Monotonously Gaara explained once more that he didn't wear an emotional mask and that he was dead inside and his body hasn't quite caught up to the fact.

26 Ice

When he and his entourage arrived in Konoha Gaara learned that snow was just frozen water and not all that special.

27 Fall

Storybooks spread lies because Autumn was not cold in Konoha but frozen in an early Winter.

28 Forgotten

Dutifully the red-head trudged back to all his lover's haunts and again because he was terrified he had overlooked one.

29 Dance

Sakura's eyes were queer and her posture meek and irritating when she asked the Kazekage to dance.

30 Body

Being dragged by the pink-haired woman wasn't as bad as when all the bodies pressed up against Gaara's at the club so people could have dry-sex while standing.

31 Sacred

It had been a sacred ritual for Naruto and thus one for Gaara to uphold; though Gaara could scarcely eat two of Ichiraku's ramen bowls but he tried.

32 Farewells

It was bitter relief to bid farewell to Konoha, the cradle-home of Gaara's lover.

33 World

Sunagakure, Konohagakure, the world in general, and Gaara wanted the red-head dead it seemed as the squad faced down an ambush.

34 Formal

Being accepted back into office was a pompous, formal affair even though Gaara never really left it or retired, just 'went on a journey to happiness' that was desolately futile.

35 Fever

The most hilarious part about returning though was when Gaara and his guards came down with a high fever barely thirty hours after returning to Suna.

36 Laugh

For Gaara the flu's delirious dreams were sweet and rang with his lover's laughter as they lay together like old times.

37 Lies

When Gaara grew well he had to face all over again the lies that he would find another lover.

38 Forever

Love may be tattooed to his forehead, but Gaara knew his forever lay with dimpled whiskers.

39 Overwhelmed

It was ten years after Naruto's death when Gaara was overwhelmed with grief and he cried harder than when Yashamaru betrayed him.

40 Whisper

Ever since his public tears Gaara could hear the whispers though Temari denied they had anything to do with him.

41 Wait

It was an agonizing wait but Gaara knew he would rejoin Naruto one day.

42 Talk

A week after his cry Kankuro decided him and his 'baby brother' needed to have another talk.

43 Search

The council it seemed had searched high and low for a bride for the kazekage much to his wrath.

44 Hope

The presented him with a young kunoichi full of supple curves and hopeful baby eyes.

45 Eclipse

On the eleventh anniversary of Naruto's passing Gaara sat alone and watched as the moon over-shadowed the sun.

46 Gravity

When Kankuro and Temari passed away on a mission it felt like gravity had evaporated and control was floating away.

47 Highway

Without warning his village the troubled red-head took to the wilderness until he came across a small highway.

48 Unknown

He followed the road to the next town which Suna had never heard of; so it was perfect.

49 Lock

After renting out a small hotel room Gaara locked himself away and listened for the voices of his precious people.

50 Breathe

It was funny, Gaara thought after a heart attack, how much better he could breathe when he was dead.

CR~ I wrote this…a long time ago. So if it is a little iffy, I'm sorry I just had a hard time going back to re-write it and so I left it as is. I'll probably do this with a few other pairings so feel free to correct me or request a pairing; any I'm pretty okay with anything.


	2. GaiKakashi

Crumbles to the Ground

Summary: The rules: 50 prompt words, one to be used per sentence. I accept with my own little condition: it must loosely flow like a story. You become the judge, how did I do?

Disclaimer: I'm not Kishimoto Masashi impersonating a fan-girl so he can write his own gay-fluff. If it worked that way…

01 Ring

Gai fingered the box that held the proposal ring as his mind wandered Kakashi and his past to avoid the present situation.

02 Hero

Gai had grown up across from Kakashi and his father but suffered from hero-worship and was too shy to talk to either back then.

03 Memory

The White Fang's suicide had been like a nightmare; because Gai knew it had been a last-ditch effort to support his son financially which meant the village had turned on one of her children.

04 Box

Gai wanted to cry when he realized he had crumbled the little black box during distress remembering his betrayed role-model.

05 Run

Gai realized he should run if he wanted to be on-time to their agreed meeting destination.

06 Hurricane

"Moron, you didn't have to blow in here like a hurricane because you are early."

07 Wings

Kakashi and Gai chatted about what it would be like to have wings as they sipped lukewarm tea.

08 Cold

What seemed like seconds later Gai sipped his tepid tea only to find it stone cold.

09 Red

Kakashi, Gai decided, look best bathed in the gold and maroon ribbons of the sun setting.

10 Drink

Despite having just had tea Kakashi offered to take Gai back to his place for more drinks.

11 Midnight

Their verbose voices rose and fell amongst a sea of belly of laughs when the knowledge it was the middle of the night struck Gai.

12 Temptation

Proposing had been so tempting to Gai this morning, but now that it was so late he was losing the nerve to go through with it.

13 View

Kakashi struck many appealing views but the concerned one on that single eye certainly had to be the most alluring and terrifying.

14 Music

"As great as this chit-chat has been, even that ridiculous musical you insisted on; but you've been terrified all fucking night; care to share?"

15 Silk

Kakashi's silky voice shouldn't make Gai feel like he wasn't the brave Green Beast Konoha depends upon.

16 Cover

Gai knew he couldn't lie to save his precious nephew's life much like pull a cover story out of his ass to placate Kakashi and simply clammed up.

17 Promise

An awkward silence destroyed the gay atmosphere and Gai left promising one day to explain.

18 Dream

His rivalry with Kakashi that was a real-life 'dream come true' now no longer since that night and Gai simply couldn't find the guts to explain why.

19 Candle

While searching for his emergency candles Gai literally collided with the man he had both longed for and dreaded meeting.

20 Talent

The sheer skill Kakashi used to subdue the enraged Green Beast was not lost on him and Gai truly was becoming terrified.

21 Silence

"I'm really beginning to hate these silences of yours Maito so speak already."

22 Journey

"I don't think I can; there are many quests I can accomplish but this journey just isn't in me."

23 Fire

"Where the hell is your fire?"

24 Strength

"Where is your precious inner strength and youth?"

25 Mask

"Not on my face like yours, Hatake!"

26 Ice

By now the guilt had frozen Gai's heart and he couldn't even try to thaw it to cry over.

27 Fall

"Do not mock me over his fall!"

28 Forgotten

"I do not mock the pain that has not healed, but the love that becomes forgotten!"

29 Dance

"Whatever, let's not waltz around the subject!"

30 Body

At that Gai panicked and forced his body into action as he writhed furiously for release.

31 Sacred

Gai knew the moment it happened and kept his eyes averted from Kakashi's sacred sanctity; the lower half of his face.

32 Farewells

What bittersweet fortune snaps Kakashi out of his inquisitions and they part without words of pardon or good-byes.

33 World

The delicate world had come crashing down and the Green Beast finally had to acknowledge it was entirely his fault.

34 Formal

Whispers were pronounced amongst the Jounin since the first day Gai and Kakashi spoke so formally and distantly to one another.

35 Fever

His heart remained frigid but his body had rebuked and heated up in an attempt save Gai's failing heart.

36 Laugh

Gai's morning exercises were interrupted when he thought he heard Kakashi laugh when there was no one there.

37 Lies

Kurenai looked Gai dead in the eye when she accused him of lying to Kakashi and breaking promises.

38 Forever

Gai retorted and stated 'one day' could be forever away but it wasn't tomorrow.

39 Overwhelmed

It was overwhelming how many sided with Kakashi's side of the story and Gai couldn't fathom why but perceived his silent just punishment.

40 Whisper

Nothing was more humiliating when Lee whispered he heard what had occurred between the two eternal rivals.

41 Wait

After that Gai decided he had to corner Kakashi and teach him a lesson about waiting for people to open up in their own time.

42 Talk

"Like you have room to talk, Maito, I waited three years to find out when you loved me too."

43 Search

Gai scrutinized Kakashi's masked face and the obvious horror made him realize Kakashi had for the first time spoken without thinking.

44 Hope

The words revived the hope in Gai's breast and the Green Beast pulled his eternal rival into a bone crushing hug whilst he cried tears of relief.

45 Eclipse

What really stunned Gai and eclipsed the entirety of the event was that it was Kakashi to stutteringly propose instead of the other way around.

46 Gravity

Inundated Gai tipped over as gravity brought him to his ass.

47 Highway

"I don't know what freeway your brain just took but laughing at a proposal is fucking rude!"

48 Unknown

Everything since Gai first attempted to propose burst forth and clued Kakashi in on what he hadn't known.

49 Lock

Since their 'marital spat' as Anko called it ended the eternal rivals might as well have been padlocked together.

50 Breathe

It was equally as entertaining to see how much easier Konoha breathed after the eternal rivals married.

CR~ Very...angsty, out of character, and flat. Kind of funny too if you squint just right. Please, tell me the sentence you liked best! I'm very interested in what has captured your attention! Also, who would you like to see done?


End file.
